


Call Me Daddy, I'll Call You Mine

by Butlouisthough



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 14-year-old Louis Tomlinson, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Come as Lube, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rimming, Sort Of, Top Harry, Underage Sex, Watersports, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butlouisthough/pseuds/Butlouisthough
Summary: Louis is fourteen, but he's small for his age and he gets picked on a lot. He spends his free time in a deserted park and a man starts hanging out there, too. One day they finally speak and Harry feeds him a picnic dinner and offers to be his daddy since Louis hadn't had one in a long time.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis is small for his age. At fourteen, the rest of the boys at school are taller and broader and have bigger feet and bigger hands. Louis knows. He’s compared.

He’s small and slender and he’s out with his mum and she runs into some olf friend or distant relative, they always look at Louis and say something along the lines of, “look at this big boy, what is he now, ten? Eleven?” Louis hates it. He hates being small.

The kids at school pick on him quite a lot and it’s not that he can’t handle it, but it’s tiring. Every day he has to deal with it and he just wants to escape it for a little while. Go somewhere their words can’t follow him.

There’s a park by his house where he can usually be along. All the other kids are at the big, fancy park up the street. Louis’ park is small, with an old swing set and monkey bars and a few picnic tables. Most of the time, Louis just sits against the trunk of this big tree and listen to music. His mum doesn’t even really notice his absence, too busy chasing around his younger sisters.

There’s another person who has started frequenting the park, but he never bugs Louis, so Louis doesn’t mind. In fact, the man is quite nice to look at. He’s tall, very tall, and he has a mop of messy dark brown curls on his head. Louis would guess he’s around thirty, but he’s not sure.

Sometimes he takes his shirt off to lay in the sun and Louis most definitely does not pay attention to the way the sun hits his skin, shining against the musculature of his stomach. No, he doesn’t care about that at all.

The stranger jogs and does sit-ups, but sometimes he’ll just spread a blanket out on the grass and lay down, sunglasses hiding his eyes. Louis wonders about him but avoids eye contact all the same.

One evening, when Louis gets to the park, it’s empty and Louis sits himself on a swing, swinging lazily as the sun burns orange in the sky. He swings for a few minutes before he suddenly feels a hand gently push his back and he startles in the swing mid-air, whipping his head around to see who has stepped up behind him. 

It’s the stranger, the same man Louis keeps seeing.

“Sorry, did I scare you?” He asks, continuing to push Louis and Louis hasn’t had the sense to stop yet.

“I nearly pissed myself!” Louis blurts out, his heart still racing.

The stranger's eyes sparkle as his hand pushes against Louis’ back again and he shakes his head.

“Don’t be scared. Just thought maybe you’d like someone to play with.”

Louis finally skitters to a halt, dragging his feet on the ground until he breaks the momentum. He twists in the swing, peering up at the stranger with narrowed eyes.

“What’s your name?” Louis asks.

“Harry,” the man answers with a twinkling smile. “What’s yours?”

“Louis.”

“Well, Louis,” Harry says, taking a step forward. “I brought a little picnic, and since you appear to be finished swinging, maybe you’d like to share.”

Louis is tempted. He only ate half of his sandwich at school today before walked by and “accidentally” spilled Coke on the rest of it, so he’s actually quite peckish, but this Harry guy is a stranger and Louis’ been given lectures on this sort of thing.

“Come on, I brought bacon sandwiches and chocolate pudding.”

That pushes Louis over the edge and he finally agrees, following as Harry lays out his blanket in a small patch of sun nestled between some trees and sits atop it. Harry pulls a plastic-wrapped sandwich from his bag and hands it over, Louis taking it nervously. His stomach grumbles as he peels back the plastic and stares for a moment before shrugging and taking a bite. It’s delicious and Louis is almost halfway through before Harry has gotten his own sandwich unwrapped.

They eat in silence for a while and Louis can feel the sun beating down on his back, beads of sweat accumulating at the nape of his neck. Harry looks warm too, and soon he’s stripping his shirt off, left only in a pair of jogging shorts.

“So hot today, innit?” Harry comments, eyes flicking over to Louis.

Louis doesn’t stare at the vast expanse of skin or the black tattoos dotting his pale skin. He nods and stares at the rest of his sandwich, taking the last few bites.

“You’re sweating,” Harry says matter-of-factly.

“’M alright.”

Louis is actually sweating, right through the thin material os his white t-shirt, and Harry’s eyes seem to follow the beads of sweat dripping down Louis’ neck to the collar of his shirt, bleeding into the fabric there.

“You’d be more comfortable if you took that off,” he suggests quietly, nodding to Louis’ shirt.

“I’m okay,” Louis answers with a shrug, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Harry looks down into his bag, pulling out to individual servings of homemade chocolate pudding and he pushes one over to Louis.

Halfway through his pudding, Harry drops his spoon and lays down on his back, fingers toying with the waistband of his shorts, pushing them down low on his hips. Louis takes the last few bites of his own pudding before putting his spoon down as well.

“Good?” Harry asks, angling his face toward Louis’.

 

“Really good. Thanks so much. You didn’t have to.”

Harry grins, turning to his side. He pushes the pudding dishes out of the way so there’s nothing between them and lifts his finger to the bottom of Louis’ shirt.

“You’re hot,” Harry says, referring to the temperature, but making Louis flush anyway. “Let’s get this off of you. You don’t have to be shy.”

And then Harry’s pushing himself onto his knees and hooking his fingers under the hem of Louis’ shirt and Louis doesn’t even stop him. He lifts his arms and lets Harry peel the shirt off, then toss it next to them.

“There,” Harry says, grinning widely, eyes roaming down Louis’ chest before moving up to his face again. “More comfortable, yeah?”

Louis nods nervously, crossing his arms in front of his chest, feeling Harry’s gaze burn into his skin.

“Why so shy about showing your body?” Harry asks gently, quirking his head to the side.

Louis shrugs, looking away and gnawing on his lip for a moment. “I don’t have muscles,” he says casually, like it no big deal. “I’m kind of small.”

Harry's quiet for a long moment and Louis doesn’t look to see what expression he’s got on his face, just feels his eyes on him. Finally, he speaks, his voice soft.

“You’ve got such a nice body though, Louis.”

Louis rips his eyes back to Harry’s and he feels his chest flush at the compliment, feels his cheeks redden.

“Do not,” he mumbles, embarrassed.

“Sure you do,” Harry insists, moving forward to gently move Louis’ arms away from his chest. “Doesn’t anyone tell you what a beautiful boy you are? Your dad?” Louis shakes his head quickly, dropping his arms to his sides. They feel oddly heavy like it would take too much effort to bring them up to cover himself again.

“My dad left when I was little. And my mum’s too busy with my baby sisters.”

“Oh,” Harry says, frowning.

He waits a moment and Louis thinks that he shouldn’t be here, wonders if he should leave, but all of his limbs feel so heavy and the sun seems to be pushing down on him, keeping him in his spot. Harry moves forward on his knees, hovering over Louis with a kind expression.

“I could be your daddy,” he says, bringing a careful hand to rest on Louis’ arm. “Do all the things good daddies should do.”

Louis feels both freaked out and a strange rush of fond emotion at the term. He thinks about leaving again, but he can’t move his legs and he wonders if that’s normal. Maybe something’s wrong with him. Or maybe he’s just full.

“I’ll take you how beautiful you are,” Harry continues, his hand slowly moving down until his thumb grazes against Louis’ nipple, making him shudder, his nipple popping out at the stimulation.

Harry grins and Louis feels dizzy as Harry dances his fingers across his other nipple, until they’re both standing erect. He needs to leave, he thinks, because he’s sure this is one of those situations he learned about in school. This is dangerous and he needs to get up, but his body isn’t obeying. Maybe he just needs a nice rest and then he’ll be ready to go.

“Can I lay down for a minute?” Louis asks nervously.

“Of course,” Harry answers, pulling Louis down to lay out on his blanket. “Need a little nap, baby?”

Louis shrugs from his spot on the blanket because he’s not sure what he needs. Maybe a nap.

“Let me get you nice and comfortable.”

His shoes and socks are being removed and Louis can’t even move his legs as Harry lifts them to undress his feet. It’s like his muscles aren’t even there.

“Let’s get these off, too, yeah? It’s too warm for them.”

And then Harry’s fingers are pulling down on the waistband of his jeans, slipping the material down to reveal his skin, and Louis still can’t do anything.

“I don’t want-don’t get me naked,” Louis pleads, feeling Harry’s fingers drag down his legs as the jeans are removed completely.

“No? Want to leave these on for your nap?” He drags a finger over the bottom hem of Louis’ briefs, right where his thigh meets his hip.

“Yeah, leave those on, please.”

Harry’s fingers are resting over that spot now at the very top of his thigh, squeezing lightly.

“Please who?”

Louis looks up into Harry’s eyes and he feels his cheeks color as Harry gazes down at him lovingly.

“Please, daddy?” Luis asks timidly, feeling strange saying it, but knowing it’s what Harry wants from him.

“Good boy,” Harry smiles, nodding. “Okay, baby, you can keep your pants on for your nap.”

Louis sighs in relief, closing his eyes, but he can’t sleep. The sun is setting now and he should be going home and Harry’s fingers keep lightly dragging up and down his narrow torso, soft touch hitting his nipples every once in a while, then falling down to tickle his belly button.

He lays there frozen for a long while, eyes closed, and when he finally gives up and opens them, the sun has almost completely set and it’s getting dark now. He wonders if maybe he did actually sleep because time seems to have sped up. His muscles still aren’t working and he looks up at Harry as Harry lifts his hand to Louis’ face, pushing his hair back.

“I’m gonna take such good care of you, baby,” he whispers, tracing his thumb over Louis’ lip. “Will you let me take care of you? I’ll make you feel so special, buy you nice things, whatever you want.”

Louis thinks this man is kind of weird, but he has kind eyes and a gentle touch, and maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. He always wanted a dad, a real one, and maybe it’s weird, but this could be his chance.

“Will you take me to the arcade and stuff?”

Louis always wants to go, but if he goes alone, there’s always some kid from school there who ends up putting gum in his hair or laughing when Louis loses a game. If Louis showed up with Harry, the kids wouldn’t dare mess with him.

“Of course, baby,” Harry says, dropping a kiss to Louis’ shoulder. “Anything you want. You’ve just gotta be a good boy for me and I’ll do anything you want to do, okay?”

“Okay, I can be good,” Louis agrees, nodding a tiny bit, the only movement his muscles will allow.

“I know you can,” Harry whispers, leaning up to kiss Louis’ lips.

Louis startles at the intimacy, but he can’t seem to move away, he can only freeze and let Harry kiss him, softly at first, then a little more.

“You gonna be good for me now?” Harry asks, pushing himself up so he’s hovering over Louis, knees on either side of Harry’s thighs. “I’d love to see what’s under those pants, baby.”

Louis panics and Harry sees it in his eyes.

“Not gonna hurt you, love,” he says, kissing him again to try to calm him. “I just want to see. Bet you have such a pretty little cock, don’t you?”

Louis doesn’t have a response and he wishes he could move his fucking arms to cover himself, but all he can do is shake his head a little.

“I’m sure you do,” Harry says, scooting down until he's got his fingers under the waistband of Louis’ pants, pulling them down slowly.

He exhales heavily when Louis’ dick is revealed, half-hard because he’s fourteen and he always seems to be half-hard. Harry stares for a long moment before looking up at Louis with a smile.

“Fuck, it’s gorgeous, baby,” he says in awe. “God, look at that.”

Louis blushes and Harry removes his pants entirely, pushing his legs open a bit.

“Do you touch yourself, baby? Do you get yourself off?” Harry asks, still staring at his dick.

Louis whines, embarrassed, and he feels heat slowly moving to his groin, knowing his erection is growing.

“Sometimes,” he admits.

Harry’s hands fall to Louis’ thighs as he goes on staring, fingers rubbing gently against his skin.

“Look how hard you’re getting,” Harry says, flicking his eyes up to Louis’ before moving back to Louis’ dick. “That for me, baby? That for daddy?”

Louis whines again, squirming under his skin, and he sort of want to cry from the humiliation, but he’s hard now, feels his dick throbbing under the intense gaze.

“I dunno,” he mumbles, wishing he had the energy to lift his hands and cover his face.

“Bet you want me to touch you, huh? Want me to touch you like you touch yourself?”

And he hates that he wants it, but, yeah, he does. He needs the friction.

“Yes,” he whispers, dropping his head to the side shamefully.

“Ask nicely,” Harry orders gently, his fingers moving up higher on Louis’ thigh until they’re an inch away from the base of his cock. “Tell daddy what you want.”

Louis groans lowly, his cock twitching. “I want you to touch me, daddy,” he says quietly, obediently.

“That’s my good boy,” Harry nods, pleased.

He brings one of his hands up, knuckles grazing against Louis’ balls before he drags his fingers up along Louis’ length. Louis’ mind spins at the contact, but then the fingers are wrapping around him and, god, it feels so good. He’s never had another person’s hand on his dick and it’s unbelievable.

“Feel good?” Harry asks, stroking slowly.

“Yes,” Louis breathes out quickly, nodding.

His hand works slowly for a minute before he speeds up a bit, teasing the head with his thumb as his fist says around him with short, quick strokes. Louis can already feel his balls tightening, embarrassed that he’s reaching his peak early, but he hasn’t quite mastered it yet, can’t last long, especially now that it’s someone else’s hand on him.

“You gonna come for me, love?” Harry asks, tugging quickly.

“Yeah, I’m gonna come,” Louis says breathlessly.

Suddenly, Harry stops his movements, holding his grip steady. Louis wants to scream.

“Ask me to let you come,” he orders evenly.

“Please let me,” Louis rushes to say, a whine in his voice. “Please let me come, daddy, please. God, please, I need to.”

Harry grins at that and resumes his movements and in a matter of seconds, Louis’ coming, dribbles of come being pulled out of him as Harry strokes him through it. Louis can feel his muscles shake as he empties himself, feels the tremors as he finishes and Harry gently drops his dick.

“Fuck, baby, that was beautiful,” Harry says, his voice coated with lust.

He gives him a moment, going into his bag to pull something out and it’s dark enough that Louis can’t see what it is and then Harry’s back between his legs, spreading them wider.

He doesn’t say anything as Harry moves around and Louis’ too blissed out to think about it until he feels something touching him in his most private place. Before he can even get words out, it’s pushing inside and he snaps his head up just enough to see that Harry has his finger inside his ass.

“No-what-” he starts, not knowing what to say.

“Shh,” Harry says getting the finger buried and moving in and out slowly. “Don’t worry, baby, gonna open you up, get you nice and loose.”

Louis doesn’t know what’s going on why Harry’s finger in his ass, he just knows that it feels strange and not really good. When a second finger is added, he cries out quietly, whimpering.

“No, no, that hurts, daddy,” he says quickly. “Why are you doing that to me?”

“Just relax. Daddy made you feel good, now you’re going to make daddy feel good.”

Louis grimaces as the fingers move inside of him, stretching out the tight muscles there, and he tries to sit up, to get away, but his body’s limp. Flat against the blanket beneath them.

When a third finger is added, Louis doesn’t even protest, just winces to himself, accepting that he can’t get away, so he may as well try to relax.

Finally, Harry removes his fingers and Louis sighs, glad that he seems to be done with that. He closes his eyes and leans back, waiting for Harry to put his pants back on or something as the older man shuffles around between his legs. But then he feels something else against his ass and he lifts his head just enough to see that Harry’s naked and pushing his deck against Louis’ hole.

“No, no, I’m not supposed to do that,” Louis pleads quickly.

He’d been taught that sex was something special you do when you get much older and he’d also been taught that sex between two men was wrong altogether, so this is doubly bad.

Harry leans down and kisses Louis’ lips lightly, whispering roughly against his lips lightly, whispering roughly against his lips, his voice deep and husky.

“Good little boys need to get fucked, Louis. You want to make daddy feel good, don’t you? Like I made you feel good?”

Before Louis can answer, Harry is pushing inside and Louis’ head drops back against the ground with a thud. The pain is so intense that Louis blacks out for a moment.

When he comes to, he’s being jostled around, muscles gone completely lax as Harry pounds into his ass. He opens his eyes, disoriented, and then feels it, the tight stretch of his hole, the burn as Harry’s huge cock drags inside of him.

“Hey, you’re back,” Harry says with a tight smile, snapping his hips against Louis. “Good, I want to see your pretty eyes when I come inside you, okay?”

Louis can’t even speak, too out of it to manage words. His head rolls around as Harry grips his hips tightly, sitting back on his calves to pull Louis’ body down onto his cock, meeting his thrusts. Louis can feel the pain, but it’s like it’s too much that he almost doesn’t feel it, too. He’s numb and on fire all at once.

“Like daddy’s cock?” Harry asks through ragged breaths. “Been wanting to get inside that ass for so long, you know that? Got hard just watching you sit under that tree. And now you’re mine, yeah? My sweet boy.”

Louis’ eyes roll back and he thinks he might black out again, but Harry slaps his cheek lightly, bringing him back.

“Stay with me now, baby. I want you to feel it when I fill you up, mark you as mine.”

Louis locks his eyes on Harry’s, his body being pulled up and down, limbs hanging uselessly. He watches as Harry’s eyes burn dark fucking into him roughly and Louis can barely feel the sharpness of the pain anymore as Harry’s cock shoves inside his ass.

“God, you feel good,” Harry moans. “Love that little body, look so good all spread out for me. Fuck, daddy’s gonna fill you up now, okay? Gonna come so hard in that tight ass, fuck-”

Harry loses his breath as his body shudders and he spills inside Louis and Louis can’t actually feel it, but he can. He can feel that Harry owns a part of him now and Louis almost feels calm about it, like he can’t do anything to stop it, so he’ll just give in let it happen.

Louis falls unconscious a moment later before Harry’s even pulled out.

-

In the morning, Louis wakes up early in Harry’s arms, still completely naked, and he immediately panics.

His mum. Fuck.

His muscles are working now; slowly like breaking out of a fog. He pushes back the blanket covering him and hurriedly looks around for his clothes, but when he moves he feels a throbbing pain in his ass. He has to pause for a second to gather himself before he can push himself onto his knees to search and when he does, he doesn’t see his clothes anywhere. The dishes are gone, too, and Louis suspects Harry packed everything away before he fell asleep.

Before Louis can decide whether to wake Harry up or go through his bag himself, he stirs, eyelids lifting slowly.

“Hey, baby,” he says lazily, reaching out to touch Louis’ thigh.

“I need my clothes,” Louis says shyly, feeling awkward waking up naked with the man who fucked him unconscious the night before.

“Hold on,” Harry says, blinking the sleep from his eyes. “Come here and give me a little kiss good morning.”

“My mum’s gonna be mad I didn’t come home,” Louis says quietly, not moving closer.

“I can call her and pretend to be one of your friend’s dads, alright?” Harry offers, petting Louis’ thigh. “I’ll say you fell asleep early and forgot to call or something.”  
Louis doesn’t point out that he doesn’t really have friends, not the sleepover kind of friends anyway, his mum will probably be thrilled just to hear that he has a friend, so Louis relaxes and nods, accepting the offer.

“Good. Now come here, sweetheart.”

Louis nervously moves forward, laying down next to Harry again. Harry smiles tiredly and leans forward, kissing Louis’ lips. Louis’ glad that it’s a soft kiss, still remembers how rough he got the night before and he’s in no hurry to let that happen again.

Finally, Harry calls Louis’ mum and lets Louis get dressed. Louis’ nervous about getting in Harry’s car, but he does and they get breakfast and go to the arcade and play games and no one picks on him, not even the big kid with dark hair who poured Coke on Louis’ sandwich the day before.

After that, they get ice cream at an ice cream parlor and Louis almost relaxed around Harry when he finishes his sundae. It’s nice having someone pamper him, he thinks, and he could get used to the way Harry always wants to make sure Louis is having a good time.

“I have to go to the loo,” Louis announces, standing.

“Okay, me too,” Harry says, standing as well and dumping their trash in the trash can.

They walk to the restroom and it’s just one room, so Louis pauses at the door before Harry pulls him inside by the hand, locking the door behind them. Louis’ about to ask what he’s doing when Harry guides him to the toilet and steps behind him, hands at the button of Louis’ jeans.

“What-” Is all he can get out before Harry’s pulling out Louis’ penis and holding it gently.

“Go on, baby,” Harry whispers.

And it’s really fucking weird but Louis really has to pee, so he does. He lets Harry hold him aiming toward the toilet as he pees Harry kisses the back of his neck. As the stream cuts off, Harry shakes him clean, then keeps shaking, wiggling his flaccid dick around until Louis can feel it swelling.

“Good boy, let me see you get nice and hard,” Harry orders softly, beginning to stroke Louis’ dick.

Harry strokes him to orgasm right there in front of the toilet and when Louis comes, he comes into the toilet. After Harry tucks him back in, they wash their hands together and Harry smiles, kissing Louis’ lips. This is weird, Louis thinks, but he likes the other stuff so much that he thinks he’s willing to deal with the weird stuff.

After that, Harry brings Louis back to his flat and Louis keeps saying he should really get home, but Harry reminds him that he told his mum he’d be out all day.

Harry’s flat is small and plain and Louis sits on the couch nervously as Harry cooks dinner. After they eat, Harry sits next to him on the couch and puts in a movie and after a few minutes, Louis feels heavy again. He slumps against Harry’s side, watching as the movie blurs on the screen until he doesn’t even know what’s happening.

“Feels alright, love?” Harry asks as Louis slumps a little further.

“’M tired, I think.”

The next thing he knows, Harry’s cock is out and he’s being pushed down until it’s pressing against his lips. And it really is huge. It’s no wonder it hurt so much the night before.

“Go on, baby. Suck on daddy’s cock.”

Louis doesn’t know what he’s doing but he lets Harry push him down further, resting the side of his head against Harry’s torso as Harry fucks up into his mouth slowly. Louis doesn’t know how blowjobs work, but he tries to keep his teeth covered as Harry’s cock fills his mouth, pressing in until it hits his throat. He gags a bit, but Harry pets his head, pulling back a little.

“Relax, sweetheart, relax,” he says before resuming his thrusts.

Louis tries not to gag, taking Harry as deep as Harry gives it to him and soon he thinks he kind of has the hang of it.

“Fuck, doing such a good job,” Harry grunts, fucking into his mouth a little faster.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to come in Louis’ mouth and Louis tries to swallow, but it’s messy, come dripping from his lips when he can’t swallow fast enough. Harry pulls out of his mouth, letting Louis’ head rest in his lap as he regains his breath.

After Harry comes down, he disappears for a moment before returning to the room with something in his hand. Louis can just tell that it’s pink.

Harry strips off his own clothes before undressing Louis and Louis is starting to get panicked again, but then he starts redressing him and pretty soon he realizes that it’s a short little pink skirt, barely long enough to cover his bum.

“Saw this last week and I just knew you’d look so pretty in it,” Harry says, smoothing down the fabric. “I’ve been waiting to get you into it.”

Louis can’t really think as Harry pulls his limp body onto his lap, spreading his legs so the skirt hitches up. He fiddles with the remote until there’s porn on the screen in front of them and Louis can barely make it out, but the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and load moaning fill his ears. His body reacts instinctively, blood rushing to his dick until it’s poking out from under the skirt.

Harry lifts the skirt a bit more to get a good look at the hard, pink dick sticking up and his breath is heavy behind Louis’ ear, but he doesn’t say anything. They sit there and watch the porn for a long while until Louis’ whining with how hard he is, but he can’t move to do anything about it.

He keeps expecting Harry to touch him, but he doesn’t and Louis feels Harry’s erection pressing against his ass and Harry adjusts him so it’s poking directly between his cheeks, but still he doesn’t touch Louis’ leaking dick.

“Daddy,” he whimpers, a tear squeezing from his eye.

“Yeah, baby?” Harry whispers back.

“Can you please touch me?”

Harry kisses his temple, his hands sliding over Louis’ thighs, toying with the hem of the skirt, which makes the fabric rub against Louis’ dick and he cries again.

“In a little bit, princess,” Harry promises. “Just watch the movie.”

“It hurts, daddy, please,” Louis begs.

“Shh, love,” he says quietly, lifting his finger to wipe the precome from the tip of Louis’ dick. The touch makes him cry out again desperate to move, to touch himself, anything. He pulls his finger up so there’s a string of precome connecting the tip of his dick to Harry’s finger. “So wet, aren’t you, princess? So wet for daddy.”

Harry drops his hand and doesn’t say anything else as the movie keeps playing and Harry keeps toying with his skirt and Louis thinks maybe he could come like this, without touching, but he doesn’t have the energy to. His cock is bright pink now and precome is leaking from the tip down the shaft, making it glisten. Harry’s still hard and pressed against his bum below him and Louis lets himself cry quietly, feeling like he’s going mad with how bad he wants to be touched.

Then, without saying anything Harry moves his hand and drags his finger down Louis’ length, drawing a violent shudder from the boy.

“Still want me to touch you?” Harry asks, dropping his hand to Louis’ balls and playing with them lazily.

“Yes, daddy, please, please, please,” Louis begs, eyes rolling back as the feeling of Harry’s hand on his balls only makes things worse, needing more.

The hand moves up again, the pads of his fingers moving lightly up the underside of his cock. Louis wants so badly to push up against the touch, to get more pressure, but he can’t and his mind is gone now, just static as Harry teases him.

“Do you like daddy’s movie?”

He removes his fingers and brings his thumb and forefinger to the head of Louis’ cock, squeezing over the tip lightly. When they’re slick with precome, he pushes them down over the head, down the length.

“Yes,” Louis answers, barely breathing.

And then Harry takes his hand away altogether, gripping onto Louis’ hips and rutting up against his bum, the skirt being pushed up as he grinds against Louis, his cock sliding between Louis’ ass cheeks.

“Love seeing your pretty little cock all wet and hard for me. God, you want me so bad, don’t you?”

Louis nods because that’s what Harry wants and now is the time to be compliant.

“You a little slut for daddy?”

“Yeah, I’m a slut,” Louis agrees quickly. “Please touch me, daddy, god, it hurts.”

“Want me to wrap my fist around that pretty cock? Pump you nice and quick, make you come in my hand?”

Louis feels like he could pass out, like all of the blood in his body is now in his dick and he nods, feeling his cock twitch. The lustful sounds of sex on the TV are still filling the air and Louis’ balls are so tight, his cock twitching with his pulse.

“What are you going to give me if I do that for you? Gonna let daddy in that tight little pussy, baby?”

And, even though Louis remembers how bad that hurt him, he nods.

“Yes, please, anything.”

“Yeah?” Harry says, nuzzling against Louis’ ear, warm breath making him shiver. “You want me to, don’t you? Want it nice and rough, want me to fill you up.”

“Yeah,” Louis responds in a whine, even if it isn’t entirely true.

“Yeah,” Harry whispers, pushing his hands down over Louis’ skirt. “I know you do. Such a filthy fucking slut for daddy.”

But Louis doesn’t care what words he throws at him because Harry’s fingers finally wrap around his cock and start moving and Louis cries out, praying that he doesn’t stop again. Harry strokes him slowly and it only takes a few strokes for Louis to near the edge, so ready to come.

“Please don’t stop daddy, let me come, please,” he says frantically.

Harry laughs lowly in his ear and he quickens his hand and then Louis’ coming, shooting hard, making a mess of his skirt and Harry’s hand in the process. But he doesn’t care about any of that, just focuses on the hand stroking him through the orgasm until he’s empty and his muscles are twitching with the aftershocks of it.

The next thing he knows, Harry’s lifting him and smearing Louis’ come over his own cock, then lowering Louis down onto it. With only come as lube, the push in is worse than the night before and he’s still so sore from that. It’s terrible, feeling Harry stretch him open as he pushes inside roughly.

“My good boy, my pretty boy,” he murmurs as he fucks up into Louis’ hole.

Louis is loose and limp on Harry’s lap and, as Harry fucks him, he slips to the side, unable to keep himself upright. He likes a doll dressed up in his pink skirt and slumped over as Harry slides him up and down on his cock. It’s humiliating, but Louis remembers the arcade and the ice cream parlor and he thinks it might be worth it, letting his daddy fuck the pride out of him.

Harry lifts him off, pushing him over onto the couch and Louis lands on his side, skirt pushed up so his ass is exposed, his face pressed into the couch cushion. Harry moves around behind him for a minute and he hears a drawer sliding and a cap being popped off before Harry’s above him, lifting him by the hips so he’s sort of on his knees, lined up lengthwise on the couch. Harry has to hold onto him to keep his ass up as he pushed in again and, this time, he slides in smoother and Louis realizes he must have been getting lube. It doesn’t hurt quite as bad this time and he sighs as Harry pounds him into the couch.

“Being so good for me, aren’t you? God, this fucking ass, sweetheart,” Harry says between grunts. “Looks so good in your skirt. Pretty little ass, pretty little boy.”

He spreads Louis’ cheeks wide, pausing his movements for a moment before he starts thrusting again, pushing in deep until Louis feels something spark inside him and he moans loudly. Harry angles in again and it happens again and Louis is actually getting hard again from that feeling deep inside of him.

“Oh, princess,” Harry says, and Louis can hear the smile in his voice. “Did daddy find your g-spot?”

He repeats his motions and Louis moans louder, his oversensitive erection trapped between him and the couch.

“Right there?” Harry asks tightly as he fucks in again, hitting it again. “Do you like that?”

“Yes daddy,” Louis whimpers, caught somewhere between wanting to get off again and wanting it all to stop, to give his penis a break.

Harry develops a rhythm, aiming for that spot on each thrust and Louis can’t do anything but let him, his hard dick rubbing against the couch, pain and pleasure blurring together. His arms slip, flopping over the side of the couch and it hangs there uselessly as his ass is abused.

“You gonna come again? Love having this cock inside you so much, don’t you?” Harry says, breathing heavily around his words. “Tell daddy what you want.”

“I want to come again,” Louis admits, his dick painfully hard, the friction of the couch and Harry’s cock nudging at the spot inside of him, making him near the edge again.

“Tell me how much you like it when I fuck you,” he orders roughly, gripping onto Louis’ hips and pulling him back up to his knees, the friction from the couch gone now.

“I like it when you fuck me, daddy. I like when you hit that spot.”

Harry pulls Louis up against his chest, leaning his back against the armrest, Louis flopping back against his chest as he lays out across the couch. His cock is still moving inside Louis and it takes a minute for him to find the right angle to hit his spot again, but he does and Louis gasps, his dick hard against his stomach.

“There it is, there we go,” Harry groans. “Daddy’s little princess likes being fucked, yeah? Gonna be begging me for this cock next time. Won’t even have to give you any medicine to make you relax, hmm?”

Louis doesn’t know what that means, but Harry’s hand is on his dick again, stroking in time with his deep thrusts and nothing matters but that. It’s still too much, but it’s better than the roughness of the couch and Louis’ head rolls to the side as Harry fucks up into him.

It only takes a few more strokes, a few more jabs at his spot, before he’s coming for the third time that day, only a couple drops squeezing out of him this time as he trembles on top of Harry, ass muscles clenching around his dick. The feeling drags out as Harry keeps hitting his spot and Louis’ muscles jerk and twitch with each thrust until Harry comes too, teeth sinking into Louis’ shoulder as he does.

Harry forgets to hold onto Louis afterward, relaxing back against the couch and letting go of the boy. And, in his state, Louis starts slipping off to the side with no muscles to keep him upright. As he falls, Harry’s cock slips out of him and Harry chuckles as Louis crumples harmlessly to the floor next to the couch.

“Aww, baby,” Harry says, leaning over the side to rub Louis’ back. “You okay?”

Louis glares up, not understanding what’s so wrong with his body that he can’t move at all. But then Harry’s dropping to the floor too, rolling him onto his back and grinning down at him.

“Don’t be upset with me, love, but I just had an idea.”

And then he’s standing and walking away, only to return a moment later with a digital camera. Louis’ eyes widen and he suspects he knows what’s about to happen, but he can’t do anything to stop it. Harry spreads him out on the floor, smoothing his skirt before he stands and points the camera.

“Perfect, you look perfect.”

Louis hears several clicks, staring up at the ceiling as Harry crouches down, pointing the camera up his skirt to get a shot of his dick under the pink fabric.

“Over now. Let’s see that ass,” Harry says, clipping Louis onto his stomach.

The skirt rides up in the process and Harry leaves it, taking photo after photo of Louis’ ass in his little skirt. He props a pillow under Louis’ hips and spreads his legs until Louis can feel the cool air against his hole and the camera clicks several more times.

Finally, he’s rolled onto his back again and Harry lays down next to him, smiling. Louis glares.

“You’re being mean,” he pouts.

“What’s mean? It’s just for me, baby, so I can remember how good you look right now.”

Harry leans down and kisses him, laughing when Louis grumbles wordlessly against his lips. When he pulls back, he pokes Louis’ nose before brushing his fingers through the boy’s hair.

“Did you have fun today?”

Louis thinks about that because, even though it was a pretty strange day, he did have fun. He thinks he kind of likes Harry’s company, likes when he makes the older man smile. He likes the attention he gives him too, not having gotten much attention since he was a baby.

“I think so. I really liked the arcade,” Louis says, eyes lighting up. “That mean boy from my class didn’t say a word to me, so that was awesome.”

“Mean boy?”

“Yeah, one of ’em.”

Harry frowns, stilling his hand. “Do you get picked on at school, baby?”

“Sure,” Louis says, shrugging. “But not today because you were there.”

Harry continues combing his fingers through Louis’ hair, still frowning.

“I’ll always be there, whenever you want. I’ll protect you in any way I can.”

Louis smiles and they’re silent for a while before Harry leans in and kisses him again before speaking again.

“What about the rest of it? Did you like me getting you off?”

“I liked the parts where you touched me,” Louis decides. “I didn’t like when it hurt and you didn’t touch me.”

Harry frowns again, bringing his hand down to sweep his thumb against Louis’ jaw.

“Okay, next time, I’ll make up for it. I promise. No teasing next time.”

Louis nods, accepting the offer.

When his muscles are working again, Harry drives Louis to the park, not wanting Louis’ mum to see him. When he parks, he leans over and gives Louis a long kiss and Louis blushes as Harry pulls away.

“After school tomorrow, meet me here. I’ll take you back to mine and suck your cock, no teasing, alright?” Harry says softly, nudging his nose against Louis’ jaw. “Can’t wait to taste that pretty little cock. Want you to come on my tongue, baby. I’ll make you feel so good.”

Louis blushes harder, nodding quickly.

“Okay, daddy.”

“Good,” Harry smiles. “Now go home and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Louis jumps out of the car, waving goodbye as he shuts the car door. As he walks home, he knows it’s weird and probably wrong, but he’s actually excited for tomorrow, to see what a blowjob is like. His ass is sore as he walks, but it reminds him of that feeling when Harry hit that one spot inside of him and he thinks maybe he’ll get used to the pain if he can always get that feeling when Harry fucks him.

He thinks he’ll ask for one of those really good cupcakes from that place downtown. He bets his daddy will be happy to get him one. As long as he’s good.


	2. Chapter 2

When Louis sees the familiar car pulling up he stands from where he’s been sitting against his tree, brushing the plant matter from his trousers. Harry smiles, hanging out the window, and signals for Louis to get in. he walks around the side of the car and hops into the passenger seat, and when the door is closed he turns to Harry’s smiling face.

“Hey baby,” he says, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Louis’ lips. “Want to get dinner or something or want to go straight to mine?” Harry’s hand falls to Louis’ thigh and Louis shrugs shyly.

“I was wondering if you’d maybe want to take me to that really good cupcake place downtown, but you don’t have to. We could just go to your house.” Louis rushes, not wanting to be rude.

Harry’s smile lights up even more and he squeezes Louis’ thigh, leaning down to kiss him again.

“I’d love to take you to get a cupcake.”

Harry asks Louis to talk about his day at school as they drive, so he does. He tells him everything except for the part where he got called a shrimp and pushed into a locker. Going over the details of everything else in depth as Harry listens along.

When they get to the cupcake place, Louis picks out the vanilla cupcake with sprinkles and Harry gets a strawberry one and they take them back to the car since there are no tables in the store.

“Taste good, sweetheart?” Harry asks when Louis’ halfway don eating his cupcake.

Louis nods, smiling, mumbling “mhmm” with his mouth full. He meets Harry’s eyes and the older man is just staring, watching him eat. Louis blushes a bit under his gaze, refocusing his attention on his cupcake. He’s always had a sweet tooth and cupcakes are his favorite, but his mum only lets him have them on special occasions, so this is pretty cool, getting his favorite treat for no reason at all.

When they finish eating, Harry gets out to throw away the bag in a nearby trashcan, and when he gets back to the car he turns key, starting the engine. Before he drives, though, he turns to Louis.

“Since I got you a cupcake, why don’t you do daddy a little favor, yeah?” He asks softly.

“What kind of favor?”

Louis shifts uncomfortably nervous about what it could be, but Harry leans in and combs his fingers through his hair, kissing his temple. 

“Why don’t you just pull out that prick for me, baby. Let daddy see you.”

Louis’ confused by the request, squirming again.

“It’s not even, you know…” he says quietly.

“I know, sweetheart, I want to see it just how it is,” Harry assures, fingers rubbing softly into Louis’ scalp.

The feeling makes him relax and he agrees, even though he’s still unsure of exactly what Harry wants. He unzips his trousers and pushes them back, then pushes down his briefs enough to pull out his soft penis.

“Perfect,” Harry murmurs, looking down. “Just like that, just keep it out for me.”  
Louis nods shakily and leans back in his seat, his penis is peeking out and laying atop his briefs, and he hopes none of the people walking around the carpark can see it. He’s really expecting another request, but Harry just looks down at his prick, fingers still rubbing against Louis’ scalp.

Finally, he nods to himself and removes his hand, putting the car in reverse, and he backs out of the parking spot, driving toward his flat. Louis feels Harry’s eyes on his crotch once in a while as they drive and Louis shifts uncomfortably under the glances, still not understanding quite what Harry wants.

They talk a bit, Harry asking questions about Louis’ favorite foods and movies and Louis actually almost forgets his prick is out by the time they to his flat. Harry asks him to keep it out as they walk into his building, just to pull his shirt down so no one can see, and Louis does.

They pass an old man in the carpark and Harry smiles at him, a hand on Louis’ shoulder as they walk by. Louis feels awkward, pulling his shirt down as far as he can, but then the old man is gone and they don’t see anyone else as they make their way inside.

Once the door is closed behind them Harry leads them to the couch, Harry pulling Louis’ shirt up so his prick is exposed again.

“You’re being so good,” Harry compliments, his hand on Louis’ thigh. “Do you want to watch some telly or play a game?”

Louis shrugs, so Harry pats his thigh and stands, walking out of the room for a moment before returning with the familiar pink skirt.

“I want you to put this on again, alright? Then you can pick a movie for us to watch.”

Louis agrees hesitantly and Harry sits on the couch, directing Louis to stand in front of him. He strips Louis of all his clothes, then helps the boy into the skirt, leaning back to admire him with a smile.

“Perfect, love. You look so cute in your little skirt.”

Louis stands there awkwardly, feeling very exposed. The last time he was wearing it, he couldn't move and it was a little different. Now he feels foolish like he should be taking it off since he has the muscles to do so.

“Go pick a movie, baby, over there on the bottom,” Harry says, patting his bum and pointing at a cabinet next to the telly. 

He walks over and opens the cabinet, getting on his knees to see the bottom shelf. He recognizes a lot of them, sees all the Disney movies and some romantic comedies Louis knows. As he looks through the DVDs, he tries to pull the skirt down to cover his bum, but Harry protests.

“Don’t cover yourself, baby,” Harry says, his voice sounding kind of strange. “Let me see.”

Louis looks over his shoulder to see Harry staring with glassy eyes, his palm rubbing slowly over his crotch.

“Okay, sorry daddy,” Louis mumbles, turning back to the movies and dropping his hand from his bum.

Harry has a bunch of movies and some of them are behind others, so Louis digs way back to see them, feeling the cool air against his exposed ass hole as he bends down low. Soon, though, he spots Grease and he squeals, pulling it out. He stands and rushes over to Harry.

“Can we watch this one? It’s my favorite!”

Harry still has that glassy look, but he slowly smiles and nods, reaching out for Louis’ thigh, running his hand slowly up to the soft skin.

“Of course we can. Go on and put it in.”

Louis steps away just as Harry’s hand reaches the bottom of the skirt, fingertips brushing against the curve of his bum before he steps out of reach. When the DVD is in, he returns to the couch next to Harry and the older man pulls his feet into his lap before he hits play.

As Louis watches the movie happily, Harry’s hands run over his bare legs gently. He likes the feeling. Likes that Harry likes touching him. He remembers being a boy and asking his mum to rub his tummy, but she was always too busy, always had her hands full. 

“Daddy?” Louis asks shyly.

“Yeah, love?” Harry responds attention turned toward him.

“Do you think maybe - if you wanted to - maybe you could rub my belly?”

Harry immediately grins and Louis feels better.

“Of course, I’d love to rub your belly.”

He pulls Louis down toward him until Louis’ top half is flat across the couch, the backs of his knees resting on Harry’s thighs. In the process, his skirt gets pushed up, but he doesn’t touch it since he was already asked to not cover himself once.

Harry’s hand pushes up onto Louis’ tummy, rubbing soft circles over the tan skin and Louis smiles happily, turning back to the movie. He watches, Harry’s touch always there, fingers gliding over the bumps of his rubs and teasing over his belly button. He tries not to react when Harry’s fingertips pass over his nipple, then swoops back across his stomach. When it happens a second time, Louis wiggles a little at the sensitivity, which makes the hem of his skirt rub against the top of his prick.

He feels himself swelling under his skirt and he looks up to see Harry’s head tilted to the side, eyes trained on the growing erection under the fabric. He runs his hand up again, flicking Louis’ nipples. Louis arches at that, cheeks flushing with embarrassment and shameful need.

“Daddy don’t,” Louis breathes out as Harry pinches his nipple roughly.

“Why not, baby? You like it, don’t you?”

He pinches again, dragging his thumb roughly over the nub, drawing a shudder from Louis.

“It’s too much,” Louis says on a whine.

Harry doesn’t respond to that, just moves to the other nipple, squeezing it lightly between his fingers before flicking that one, too. Louis whines again at the feeling and he can feel himself slowly growing harder, which makes him blush more. Even though Harry seems to like it when he gets hard, he still feels like he shouldn’t, feels ashamed of his body’s reaction. Harry absently picks up the remote and pauses the movie before speaking.

“You gonna be good and let me suck you?” Harry asks lowly, eyes still glued to Louis’ erection. He pinches Louis’ nipple hard, drawing a gasp from Louis, then he lifts his other hand to sneak under the skirt. “Hm, baby? Gonna let daddy take care of you?”

His fingers brush against Louis’ erection and he instinctively pushes up into the touch, choking out a heavy breath.

“Yeah, I want-want-”

“Yeah? Tell me what you want.”

Harry’s still not looking up at Louis’ face, but staring under the skirt where his fingers are toying with the very tip of Louis’ cock and Louis trembles, trying to put his words together.

“I want you to suck me, like you said,” Louis says, scrunching up his brow. “No teasing, remember? You promised.”

Harry finally lifts his gaze to meet Louis’, smirking. He nods, removing his hand from under Louis’ skirt.

“You’re right, no teasing.”

Louis lets Harry push his legs apart and settle himself between them on the couch. Louis has definitely never had anyone’s mouth on him before so he’s anxious, curious to see what it’s like.

Harry pushes himself up, pressing little kisses into Louis’ inner thighs as he moves up, then lifts his skirt away from Louis’ prick poking up under the fabric. He pushes it down flat across Louis’ waist so Louis can see and his cock twitches visibly as Harry smiles up at him, lips so close.

Then Harry closes the distance and kisses the tip softly, making Louis shiver. The older man does as promised and wastes no time in sucking the tip of Louis’ prick into his mouth and Louis gasps in pleasure, exhaling an “oh” as Harry sucks on the tip, licking precome away from his slit.

But then he pops off with a wet noise and Louis’ about to whine, but Harry speaks over him.

“Tell me how you feel, okay, baby? Let daddy know how much you like his mouth around your pretty little cock, yeah?”

And then he’s back, his warm, wet mouth covering Louis’ length, pushing down until he’s buried in the older man’s mouth, the tip just nudging at his throat. And Louis wants to do what’s been asked of him, but he can’t think, too shocked by the feeling around him, to get out words.

“Daddy!” He says because it’s all he can put together.

Harry’s lips slide up and down slowly along his length a few times before he’s off again.

“Talk to me, love, come on.”

Louis’ mind spins as Harry runs his tongue from the base of his shaft to the tip, flicking his tongue over the slit. Louis can barely breathe, but he spits out some words that he hopes form a thought.

“That feels so good-feels-don’t stop, okay? Please-don’t-”

He looks down to see Harry grin and nod, shoving his mouth down around him, sucking hard. Louis’ mind blanks and he bucks his little hips up before Harry’s hands are on them, pressing them down hard enough to keep him still. With Louis pinned, he bobs up and down at a quick pace, cheeks hollowed out, and Louis thinks he’s probably going to come soon, his balls feeling tight and his cock pulsing.

“Please,” he begs, and he doesn’t know what he’s begging for but Harry pops off again to speak.

“Gonna let daddy taste, baby? Gonna come?”

His tongue flicks out against Louis’ slit again and Louis’ desperate to rock his hips up, but the pressure against his hips up, but the pressure against his hips doesn’t allow him to.

“Yeah, wanna come, daddy, please let me,” Louis says quickly, wanting the warmth of Harry’s mouth back. 

“Good boy,” Harry says, placing a sloppy kiss to the head of Louis’ prick. “Being such a good boy for me today, aren’t you?”

Louis nods feverishly and Harry only teases his slit for another moment before his lips wrap around him again.

Within moments, Louis’ there and he’s shaking as Harry sucks the orgasm from him, swallowing down his come. Louis’ body jerks as he spills into the older man’s mouth, letting every last drop be sucked out of him until he’s overly sensitive under Harry’s tongue, whining until Harry finally pulls off.

“Taste so good,” he murmurs, kissing Louis’ thigh. “God, you’re so fucking hot, baby.”

Louis feels like dead weight as Harry continues to kiss his thighs, then he suddenly sits up and pulls Louis up, too.

“Come here,” he says roughly, his eyes dark with need.

Louis’ a little afraid of that look and he tenses as he’s lifted and shoved forward onto the coffee table in front of the couch, landing hard on his knees. Harry pushes him down until he’s resting on his elbows and Louis starts shaking, afraid of what he’s going to do to him. His asshole is still so sore from the previous two days and he doesn’t think he could handle being fucked again.

“Daddy, please don’t,” he whispers nervously.

“Don’t what, baby?” Harry says, the hint of a growl in his voice.

“Don’t fuck me, please don’t.”

He hears the sound of a zipper being pulled down behind him, then a moment later feels the unmistakable feeling of the tip of Harry’s cock pressing lightly against his hole. He jerks away, trying to crawl forward, but Harry stops him to quickly with an arm around his waist.

“Hey!” He barks loudly and it’s unlike his normal comforting voice, sounds completely foreign to Louis.

Louis jumps and tears well up in his eyes as Harry pulls him baack harshly, swiping his cock against Louis’ exposed hole again.

“Don’t you fucking move,” he orders, delivering a stinging slap to Louis’ bum.

Louis cries harder, anchoring himself to the table and waiting for the moment of impact, for the blinding pain. But it doesn’t come as the seconds stretch out, he feels Harry rubbing over his ass, hears the sound of Harry working his hand quickly over his own length. After a minute, Harry speaks again, less hostilely.

“Wasn’t gonna fuck you, Louis,” he rasps out. “Gotta learn to trust me, don’t you?”

Louis sniffs, tears still falling from his eyes, but he calms just a bit.

“Sorry,” he breathes out raggedly, dropping his forehead onto his arm.

“That’s right, baby. Now let daddy come all over that little hole like a good boy. Think you can do that for me?”

Louis nods quickly, choking out a “yeah” because he’s happy to have Harry come on his ass if it means he doesn’t have to get fucked. He stays still, listening to Harry grunt behind him, a hand gripping bruises into his hip until he feels it splash across his sensitive skin, painting his asshole and slowly dripping down his crack and over his balls.

When he’s finished, Harry steps back and Louis doesn’t dare move, doesn’t want to do anything without express permission right now.

“Don’t move,” Harry orders, stepping away and then coming back.

Louis buries his face with absolute shame as he hears a camera clicking and feels a drop of come rolling off his balls onto the table below him. Harry takes at least a dozen pictures before he turns off the camera and leaves the room wordlessly, walking into the adjoined kitchen.

Louis can’t see him with his head down like this, but he hears Harry pad around on the tile floor, hears water running and cabinets being shut and drawers sliding. He stays as still as possible, his wet ass sticking up in the air, and when the noises in the kitchen have stopped for a while he dares to lift his head just enough to look over and he sees Harry leaning back against a wall, staring at him. They look at each other in silence for a couple of minutes before Harry finally speaks.

“I shouldn’t have yelled,” he says calmly, quietly. “But I need you to understand that you need to trust me and I’m not going to do anything I don’t think you can handle. You’re my sweet boy, Louis. I don’t want to hurt you, okay?”  
Louis nods, his eyes spelling out his apologies as they squint up at Harry.

“Okay.” Harry nods, pushing away from the wall. He grabs a bowl from the kitchen counter and a washcloth and walks across the room, sitting on the couch directly behind Louis. “I’m gonna clean you up and you’re going to stay nice and still for me, alright?”

“Yeah,” Louis says quietly. “I won’t move. Promise.”

Louis waits until he feels a warm wet cloth gently wiping the come away from his asscheeks, then focuses on his asshole. Even when it stings a little where the cloth drags across his sore hole, he stays still, doesn’t even squirm. Harry cleans him silently and Louis loves how gentle he’s being, loves feeling taken care of like this.

Harry gets the cloth wet again, and when he lowers it down Louis’ crack and softly brushes his balls with the warm material, Louis squeezes his eyes shut, trying to will himself not to get hard. He’s not entirely successful, feeling himself swell as Harry wipes his balls clean with that tender touch. 

“Relax, baby,” Harry says quietly. “Don’t get too excited.”

As the cloth is removed, Loius breathes in deep, trying to relax as Harry said. Then he feels soft hands run over his ass cheeks, followed by soft lips to his newly clean hole. It’s not even terribly sexual, the kiss being pressed softly to his ass. It’s more loving and kind than anything; lips kissing his entrance slowly, calmly. 

“Love you so much, baby,” Harry whispers against his hole, placing another kiss to the puckered skin.

Louis doesn’t know how to feel about anything, too nervous to speak or react, and then Harry’s pulling his face away from his bum and pulling his skirt down just enough so he’s still exposed, but just barely.

“I want you to stay right there for me while we finish the movie. Tell me if you start to hurt, though, okay?”

Louis nods silently, already feeling sore from being bent over like he is, but he can handle it. Harry presses play and Louis half-watches the movie, trying to remind himself not to move, not even a hair.

A half hour later, Louis’ knees hurt really badly and his back is aching from the position. He tries to ignore it, but the pain builds and builds until he can’t take it anymore, has to say something.

“I’m hurting, daddy,” he whispers without moving.

“Where do you hurt?”

“My knees and my back and shoulders.”

“Okay,” Harry says, shifting around.

Louis is lifted by the waist, gentler this time, and before he knows it, he’s being dropped softly onto his back on the table, a pillow below him to pad the hard surface. He looks up at Harry and he’s still shaken from the earlier events but Harry is starting to warm up but, smiling softly down at him.

“Won’t be able to see the screen, but you can still listen.”

And then Harry lifts Louis’ skirt to his hips and spreads his legs, pushing his feet up to rest on the edge of the table so he’s exposed again.

“That more comfortable?”

“Yes,” Louis responds as Harry pets his inner thigh for a moment before sitting back against the couch again.

Louis spends the last half hour of the movie listening to the songs and trying to forget that his asshole and prick are on full display for Harry. He keeps his feet propped up and stay still, not wanting to upset Harry again.

When the movie ends, Harry stops it and leans forward, carefully pulling Louis’ feet down and lifting the boy around his back, bringing him into his lap. Louis holds onto Harry’s shoulders as he leans back and Louis presses into his chest, letting himself be cradled close.

They don’t speak for a long while as they sit in the embrace. Louis almost drifts off at one point, relaxing into the feeling of Harry’s fingers running through his hair and down over his back. Finally, Harry does speak, whispering into the top of Louis’ head.

“Wish you didn’t have to leave. Wish you could stay here with me.”

Louis shifts, wrapping his arms tighter around Harry’s shoulders, holding on. Because, the truth is, he doesn’t want to leave either. As long as he’s good, Harry is kind and so attentive and Louis never really realized how much he’s been needing this kind of comfort in his life until Harry showed up.

“Can I?” He asks hopefully.

Harry hesitates, then tilts Louis’ head up with his finger until they’re looking into each other’s eyes, almost touching noses. Harry kisses him softly, his lips lingering against Louis’s for a minutes before he pulls back.

“You can’t,” he replies with a sad smile. “But I want you to tell your mum that you have a sleepover this weekend, okay? I want you to spend the whole weekend here with me. We can go to the arcade or whatever you want to do.”

Louis agrees quickly, remembering that his mom has some party with her friends this weekend anyway, so she’ll be glad to have him out of the house. A little while later, Harry gets Louis redressed and drives him to the park, where Louis walks home.

-

As suspected, Louis’ mum doesn’t object to him being gone all weekend and, Saturday after lunch, Louis walks to the park and waits until Harry shows up at one, like he said he would. Louis’ in a good mood, bouncing happily toward the car, and Harry smiles at his energy, his eyes twinkling.

They go to the arcade and they see a movie it’s fun. It’s like having a real dad for a while. Harry buys him popcorn at the theatre and tousles his hair proudly when Louis wins a game at the arcade and it’s just a really fun afternoon.

By dinnertime, Harry says it’s time to go home and Louis’ fine with that, he’s ready to cuddle up with Harry and maybe watch a movie. He knows that’s not all they’ll do, of course, but as long as he’s good he knows Harry will make him feel good.

At Harry’s flat, Harry feeds him dinner and Louis eat happily, curled up against Harry’s side on the couch. When he’s done, Harry takes his plate back to the kitchen and asks Louis to stand in front of him as he sits back down on the couch. Louis does, he stands between Harry’s legs and Harry smiles at him, running his hands up Louis’ sides.

“Just stay standing, okay?”

Louis’ confused, but it seems like a pretty easy request to fulfill, so he stands obediently and lets Harry’s hands continue to touch his sides lightly like he’s waiting for something.

It hits him not long later, his muscles getting tired. He has to fight to stay standing and Harry’s watching him closely, so Louis doesn’t want to disappoint. He urges his legs to stay straight, but a minute later they suddenly buckle, muscles unable to keep him up.

As he falls Harry catches him around the waist and Louis whines, confused, as Harry pulls him up under the armpits.

“You’re alright baby, I’ve got you.”  
Louis knows this feeling, he remembers it from the first two days he spent time with Harry. He’s hauled over Harry’s lap, his bum fitting in the small gap between Harry’s thighs and his head resting on the cushioned armrest to Harry’s right. His legs, heavy with dead weight, are lifted up and stretched out over the couch. 

“I’m sorry, but I had to give you a little medicine this time. Didn’t want you acting up, didn’t want to have to yell again.”

Harry looks down, his eyes full of kindness and comfort and Louis doesn’t like the feeling of not being able to move, but it’s also kind of a free feeling. Like he may as well accept whatever he’s given because he can’t stop it anyway.

“You understand, right, sweetheart.”

Louis can only manage a tiny nod, but he whispers out “yes” to be sure Harry say it.

“Good boy,” Harry says proudly.

Louis’ not surprised when Harry undresses him, carefully lifting his limbs to free him of the clothing until he’s completely naked in Harry’s lap.  
Harry traces his body with his eyes, dragging his palm up Louis’ thighs and over his stomach like he’s a present waiting to be unwrapped.

“Gonna touch you for a little while, okay? Just let daddy touch, not gonna hurt you.”

Louis’ prick is flaccid and Harry pushes a finger under it, bouncing the soft flesh around with his fingers, flipping it back and forth. He pulls gently on the skin and then keeps playing with it, his touch light.

It doesn’t take long for it to begin to grow, without any input from Louis’ brain. He gets harder as Harry keeps playing with him, dropping his hand to Louis’ balls and touching those lightly too, for a while.

When Louis has a full-blown erection Harry pulls it down with his finger against the top of it, pulls it until it’s pointing down, then releases it, watching it bob up like a little catapult. He repeats the motion a few times, smiling, and Louis is starting to get needy.

“Daddy, please don’t tease,” he begs, trying to move his face into a pout, but unsure if his muscles are allowing it.

“I’m just playing, baby,” he says lightly, smiling up at Louis. “I just like playing with your pretty little prick, that’s all.” 

He removes his hand to turn the telly on, and when he lands on a show that Louis doesn’t know, he drops the remote next to him and returns his hand to Louis’ cock, this time wrapping his fingers around it and tugging in painfully slow motions.

After only a minute, Louis is going crazy from the constant, slow strokes and he whines.

“Daddy, more, please,” he breathes out.  
Harry’s gaze falls from the telly to Louis’ face and he smiles warmly. “Shh, love, I’m watching the show, okay? Be quiet for me.”

His hand doesn’t leave him or change the pace, it keeps tugging along his length in a firm grip, driving Louis absolutely mad. Louis wants to beg some more, but he tries to follow orders, feeling himself edge closer and closer to orgasm.

“Daddy!” Louis exhales in a loud, shaky breath, looking down to see his cock twitching in midair, precome glistening on the tip.

“What’s up, baby?”

“I was almost coming, daddy, please put your had back, please make me come.”

“You wanna come, already?” He asks innocently.

“Yes, please, yes, I want to come.”

“But we’ve got so many more plans tonight, love,” he says, bringing his hands up and pressing a thumb to the base of Louis’ shaft, just above his balls, and rubbing little circles there, pulling the skin with his thumb as he moves.

“I can come again later, I promise, please,” Louis begs, Harry’s thumb bringing him closer to the edge again.

Harry pulls his thumb away and takes Louis’ cock into his hand gingerly. He stares for a little while and Louis wants to scream but he releases a long frustrated guttural noise instead, needing friction more than he needs air to breathe.

When Harry slips his fingers down below the tip and squeezes lightly, giving Louis just a tiny amount of friction, quick little strokes against his shaft, Louis almost cries because it’s still not enough, but he’s throbbing and his balls are already so tight and maybe it is enough because he feels himself getting close again.

“You gonna come from this?” Harry asks, keeping his fingers moving in the tiny, light little strokes. “Just this little touch?”

“Daddy,” he grunts through a clenched jaw, so desperate for more, so close to the edge again.

Just when Louis thinks the light touch is about to make him come, Harry lets go again to reach down and scratch his own leg.

Being denied his orgasm for a second time brings frustrated tears to Louis’ eyes and his lips quivers as they fall, not even bothering to complain anymore. As he thought earlier, he has to accept what he’s given since he can’t do anything about it.

“Just relax for a minute, baby,” Harry soothes as Louis cries, his cock painfully hard. “Just try to breathe.”

It’s easier said than done and Louis looks up into Harry's eyes, lets the older man see how desperate he is. Harry leans down and kisses him, brushing his fingers through Louis’ hair, whispering a comforting “shh” into his lips.

It takes a few minutes but Louis feels the blood slowly leaving his erection, relieving the pressure. But then, as soon as he feels like he can finally breathe, Harry brings his hand to Louis’ balls and starts playing with them, tugging lightly and running his fingers over the skin. It quickly brings the blood back to Louis’ erection, renewing his desperation.

“Balls are so nice and tight,” Harry murmurs as he plays with them.

Louis whimpers, feeling it build again. Harry trails his fingers up, bringing that light touch back, fingers gripping either side of Louis’ cock gently, dragging the skin up and down as he strokes slowly.

“God, I love your prick baby,” he says, almost in awe, staring hard at where his hand is moving. “Love how hard you get for me.”

He gets close faster this time, getting right up to the edge and sucking in a breath before Harry takes his hand away once more and he cries again, cries hard, wrecked socs escaping his throat as Harry just watches it pulsing there in the air.

“Want to taste you, sweetheart. Want daddy to suck on that pretty cock? Hm?” 

Louis barely shudders out a pleading “yes” through his tears, just needing something, anything.

He’s lifted up under his back and thighs, his head falling back and arms hanging to the sides as he’s moved onto the coffee table, spread out on his back. Harry arranges him so his bum is at the edge of the table, spreading his legs out to the side, and he props a pillow under Louis’ head so he can see. His cock is still sticking straight up, begging for a touch, and once Louis is all laid out, Harry drops onto his knees, smiling up at Louis.

“My beautiful boy,” he whispers as he reaches up and takes Louis into his hand. “Being so good for me, so patient.”

Louis is not patient, not at all, but he takes the compliment anyway and bites down hard on his lips as Harry gives him a couple of strokes before he leans in, licking at the tip. Louis can’t keep in the loud strangled grunt that sounds nothing like his usual voice but he’s been pushed to the edge of madness and nothing feels normal anymore.

“Want daddy’s mouth?” Harry asks softly, pressing his wet lips gently against his shaft, just under the head, then again a little further down.

“Please,” Louis squeezes out, still crying, crying harder now that Harry’s lips are on him.

Harry nods, smiling, and hesitates for a moment before he parts his lips and takes Louis in, sliding all the way down in one go. Louis’ mind balnks at the warmth and he’s just praying that Harry doesn’t stop because he’s so close, wants to come into his mouth so badly.

Harry bobs up and down in a steady rhythm, his hands grasping onto Louis’ thighs as he sucks down and it only takes a few seconds before his body tightens up and when Harry licks over his slit, it hits him like an absolute ton of bricks, the feeling surging through his veins like never before. He comes hard into Harry’s mouth, harder than he could have ever imagined, feels it all the way up his spine and down to his toes.

Harry swallows it down as come shoots out of Louis’ cock, filling his mouth with it, and Louis’ vision goes dark for a moment as he’s sucked dry; finally, finally empty.  
Harry keeps sucking after Louis’ empty, gentler now, and he can’t even find it in himself to complain even though he’s sensitive between the man’s lips. His tongue licks softly, like he loves the flavor and doesn’t want to let go, but he finally does, pulling back and letting Louis soften with a sigh of relief.

“Taste so good, baby,” Harry says, pushing Louis’ legs apart further. “Bet you taste good down here, too.”

And then Louis feels a tongue darting out, licking against his hole, and he shudders at that, at the warm tongue flicking across his muscle, making it jump.  
His cheeks are spread wide as Harry dips in again, licking heavily against him, circling the ring of muscle until he zeroes in on the little puckered hole, wiggling his tongue inside. Louis gasps at the feeling, glad that his body seems to be too tired to react.

“Fuck,” Harry grunts, pulling back, lifting to his feet. “Got me so hard, love. Want to see how excited daddy is for you?”

Louis looks up, mind still fuzzy from his orgasm, and Harry doesn’t wait for an answer, just lifts him onto the couch, seating him right next to the armrest. Louis’ head lolls to the side and he slumps down as Harry lets go, stepping back to unzip his trousers and pulling out his hard cock.

“See that, baby?” Harry asks, stepping forward with his cock in hand. “See how much I love that little body of yours?” He lifts his left leg onto the couch next to Louis’ thigh and reaches out to thread his fingers into Louis’ hair. “Come on, love, give me that pretty mouth, get daddy nice and wet.”

Louis’ hand is pulled forward and he parts his lips, letting Harry guide himself inside. Louis gets his lips wrapped around the girth and looks up as Harry pulls his head down onto his cock by his hair, fucking slowly into his mouth since Louis is unable to move, only being held upright by the fingers gripping into his hair.

“That’s it.” Harry nods, closing his eyes. “That’s my boy. Take it for me, just like that.”

Harry holds Louis’ head still and begins rocking his hips up between Louis’ lips. Louis struggles to take him, but he does the best he can, trying to relax his throat as Harry nudges at it gently. After a minute, Harry pulls out and Louis looks up expectantly, waiting to see what will come next.

“Open your mouth for me, nice and wide.” Louis does, as wide as he can, eyes trained on Harry’s. “Gonna get in that throat, okay? Just breathe through your nose and try to stay calm for me.”

Louis’ brows furrow nervously, but he keeps his mouth open as Harry pushes in slowly. When he nudges Louis’ throat, Louis tries to keep his muscles relaxed and it’s hard, but then Harry is pushing deeper and Louis can’t breathe, being choked on Harry’s cock. He remembers belatedly what Harry said and he forces himself to breathe through his nose as his eyes water and he gags around the intrusion.

“There you go, god yeah, just breathe,” Harry sputters, holding Louis’ head on his cock.

Louis begins to panic, his eyes wide and searching for Harry’s, but Harry’s got his eyes closed, rocking just a bit against his throat. Louis gags again at the feeling and Harry finally pulls out, his eyes opening hazily and looking down. 

Louis’ bottom lip shakes as Harry slides out of his mouth and he cries a little at the feeling, his stomach still feeling knotted from gagging. He gasps for breath, trying to fill his lungs.

“Can you please not do that again?” Louis asks, his voice rough and raspy, as tears roll down his cheeks. 

Harry’s eyes are cloudy with lust and his chest is heaving with his breath as he stares down at the crying boy, holding firmly onto Louis’ hair.

“Just once more, love,” Harry says softly, eyes glued to Louis’, gliding his spit-slick cock across Louis’ face, dragging the end of it through the tear tracks on his cheek. “Once more and then I’ll fuck you, come on.”

Louis knows there’s no use protesting so he tries to settle his stomach muscles, tries to breathe before he gets choked again.

“Open up, let me see that mouth,” Harry encourages, swiping his cock against Louis’ lips. Louis parts his lips and opens his mouth wide, taking in as much air as he can. “Good boy, just relax.”

As Harry guides himself in, Louis squeezes his eyes shut, feeling pressure at the back of his throat. As Harry pushes past it, squeezing into Louis’ throat. Louis chokes around him, releasing a panicked sound.

“There it is,” Harry breathes, dropping his head back and shoving in further, pressing Louis’ nose right up against his torso. “Fuck, baby feels so good when you choke on me like that.” Louis can barely breathe through his nose from crying, tries his best to stay calm, but when he starts to run out of oxygen his throat spasms uncontrollably. “God yeah, come on,” Harry grunts, holding him still, his cock twitching with excitement in Louis’ throat.

Louis feels hot tears falling down his cheeks as Harry presses in even deeper before he looks down and sees Louis looking up at him, eyes pleading. He’s getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen when Harry finally pulls out, letting Louis gasp for air, his throat sore and stretched.

Before Louis has even taken two breaths Harry lifts him over his shoulder and walks his limp body out of the room and into what Louis can see is his bedroom. He’s dropped onto the large bed on his back and Harry spreads out his limbs, arranging him carefully before stepping back and removing his clothes while keeping his eyes on Louis. 

“Did such a good job for me, sweetheart,” Harry says as he peels his shirt off. “I’m gonna make you feel so good now, I promise.”

Louis’ still regaining his breath when Harry removes the last of his clothing, throwing it to the side and stepping up to the foot of the bed, looking up at Louis’ naked body.

“Want me to make you feel good?” Harry asks, stroking his loose fist over his own cock.

“Yes,” Louis says, his voice raspier than usual.

Harry smiles and walks to his dresser, producing a bottle of lube, before lowering onto the bed. He makes quick work of lubing his fingers and getting one inside Louis adding a second within moments. Louis’ surprised by the sudden fullness, but he relaxes into it as Harry starts rubbing around, feeling for that spot that makes Louis cry out. Soon, he finds it and Louis moans loudly, feeling his cock slowly fill up.

“Like that?” Harry asks, swiping his fingertips over the spot again, making Louis’ thighs shake. 

“Yeah daddy, just like that,” Louis breathes, letting his eyes fall shut.

After another couple of minutes, he’s completely hard and panting under Harry’s touch, the older man prodding at that spot again and again as he stretches him, adding a third finger, making Louis feel so full.

“Think you can come, love? With no touching?”

Louis wants to writhe, wants to fuck himself done no the fingers inside him, but he can’t move, so he lets himself be opened up, lets Harry take care of him. He’s getting close, feels his muscles quivering around Harry’s fingers, and he thinks maybe he could, just from the way Harry’s fingertips are brushing up against his prostate.

“Maybe,” Louis says, unsure, but feeling himself edge closer nonetheless.

“Bet you can,” Harry says softly, fucking his fingers in harder. “Let me see how good you feel, baby, you can do it.”

Louis’ breathing gets ragged as his body shakes towards climax, Harry relentlessly pressing up against his spot. His cock twitches and when he feels Harry’s tongue swipe along the underside of his length once, he’s pushed over the edge, spurting hot come into the air as his orgasm pulses through him. He rides Harry’s fingers through it, letting the older man drag it out of him as he keeps pushing against that spot. Harry eventually pulls out and Louis shudders as he comes down, feeling spent and exhausted, his eyelids drooping until they fall shut again.

Harry rolls him over onto his side and Louis’ arm flops uselessly over his face, his legs pushed up until he’s almost curled in a ball. He fucks him just like that, hard and fast, and Louis doesn’t even mind. He can barely feel anything except the stretch of his hole around Harry’s thick cock and it’s nice because it doesn’t really hurt and he’s happy to hear Harry grunting above him, murmuring praises of how good Louis feels. His vision goes black and Louis doesn’t know if it’s the medicine of exhaustion, but it’s a peaceful feeling. Harry’s hips slapping against his ass, fucking deep into him as he hovers between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Even when Harry drags him to the edge of the bed, pulling him half off until only his shoulders are resting on the surface, Louis doesn’t mind. Harry holds Louis’ hips in midair and Louis’ legs flop to the as Harry fucks roughly into him and Louis probably wouldn’t protest even if he could because Harry’s telling him how beautiful his little body is, how hot Louis makes him. 

And when Harry comes deep inside his ass, Louis smiles a bit, thinking that he likes this, likes having his daddy fill him up. He likes being marked, being owned, because it means he’s wanted. Louis likes being wanted.

As Harry pulls out and pushes his body back up onto the bed, Louis’ vision is blurry but returning and he can vaguely make out Harry’s face as the older man drops next to him on the bed. He smiles at the man sleepily and Harry chuckles lightly, his forehead covered with a thin layer of sweat and his chest heaving.

“You happy?” Harry asks, eyebrows raised.

Louis breathes out a quick “yeah” wishing he had the muscles to hug the older man.

“Love making you happy,” Harry whispers, pulling Louis half onto his chest, letting the sweat glue them together.

Louis sighs, exhaling “me too” and he closes his eyes, ready to let sleep overcome him. Harry drops a kiss to the top of his head and Louis falls asleep soon after, with the feeling of Harry’s fingertips brushing through his hair sweeping him away into unconsciousness.

-

The next morning, Louis slowly wakes up to the feeling of Harry pushing inside him, his legs help up in the air. By the time he shakes the sleep away and realizes what’s happening, Harry’s cock is half buried and Louis gasps, disoriented.

“Daddy!” He squeals roughly, his voice thick with sleep.

“You’re okay,” Harry says quickly, pushing in until he’s completely sheathed. “You’re alright, you’re alright.”

Louis shakes himself fully awake, feeling a bit sore where Harry’s stretching his ass, but his cock twitches to life at the sensation anyway.

“Hey,” Harry whispers, dropping down to kiss Louis’ lips before dropping his face into the crook of Louis’ neck. “Morning, baby.”

He starts thrusting slowly, really slowly, and Louis finally realizes his muscles are back. He moves his arms, lifting his hands to rest on Harry’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist.

“Morning,” Louis breathes, not even minding the slight soreness because Harry’s being gentler than ever and this feels different from everything else they’ve ever done. This feels intimate and soft and the morning sun is barely peeking through the window and Louis’ a bit overwhelmed, but so relaxed and calm, too. It’s odd.

“Daddy,” he whispers, for no real reason, clinging onto the older man’s shoulders.

Harry lifts his head just enough to look into Louis’ eyes as he slowly rocks his hips against his bum. There’s something in his eyes that makes Louis want to stay just like this forever, a caring that tells Louis he’s the only thing that matters to Harry, the most important thing.

“Love you, Louis,” Harry whispers, bringing a hand to Louis’ lips, dragging his thumb against them. Louis can only nod in response before Harry’s lips are covering his.

Soon enough, Harry makes Louis come as he slowly fucks him before he comes himself. Afterward, they shower together and Harry makes them breakfast and they curl up on the couch, watching Sunday morning cartoons.

When Louis goes home later that day, he fights the urge to cry as he gets out of the car, wishing he could stay with Harry all the time, wishing he could actually be his daddy. And it’s only been a week, but Louis is already so dependent on what Harry gives him. He can only hope it’s not taken away from him.

-  
When Louis finishes school two years later, he begs Harry to take him away. After much discussion, it’s decided. Louis tells his mum he’s moving out, and after realizing he’s leaving either way she finally agrees. He tells her he’s moving in with a friend, but doesn’t give specifics.

Harry gets a job in a small town a couple hours away, although Louis has since learned that Harry also has money from his dad, who died wealthy a few years back. 

They get a little flat, and when they’re moved in Louis thinks he couldn’t ever wish for more. It’s the happiest he’s ever been, finally getting to spend every day with the most important person in his life.

Their relationship has evolved a bit in the two years they’ve known each other. Louis loves being told what to do now, loves letting Harry take him over. He gives literally all of himself over to the man, gives him anything and everything he can. And even though Louis understand that most people would see their relationship as abnormal or fucked up he doesn’t care. Because letting Harry be both his daddy and the love of his life is the only way Louis could imagine a living.

It’s the only way he would ever want it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a romanticization, please for the love of god, do not take it seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm well aware that this is rape and sexual abuse and is in no way okay. Harry (an older man) manipulates Louis (a teenager) because he sees him as a weak, lonely child. Harry is a sexual predator, I know.


End file.
